


Dianakko Week 2019 Prompts

by griru



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griru/pseuds/griru
Summary: My entries for Dianako Week 2019. I wasn't able to write for all the days but still had fun.-Day 2 Competition: Gamers AU-Day 5 Physical Affection: ModelxBoss AU-Day 6 Adulthood: Influencing each other-Day 7 Free Day: No words needed





	1. Day 2 - Competition: Gamers AU

“Yes! One more game won!”

A year ago, such a statement, so careless and without notice of the world around, would not have been heard in this room, and not by this person.

This person was Diana Cavendish. As the daughter of a prestigious family, a lot of expectations were on her shoulders all the time. Diana used to be the sort of person who would act cold and aloof towards others, a coping mechanism from the pressure her family applied onto her.

A year ago, that changed. And it was all because of one fateful meeting.

Diana was currently staring at the screen of her laptop, a look of pride on her face as she stared at the victory sign flashing on the screen. One more opponent defeated, one step closer to reaching a new rank in this videogame that she had become so attached to.

A year ago, she would not have imagined that this is how she would be spending her evenings. Grinding battles for rare items and scourging the online markets for sales on precious materials.

Diana was surprised when a message popped up on her command screen. It was a personal request for a battle. Diana carefully analyzed the status of the person who requested the battle. The same rank as her, good equipment all around, but it was the reward being offered that made her jaw hang for a moment. It was the rare stone she had been searching for that would allow her to craft a new blade for her character! She quickly accepted the request and was soon engaged in a battle of skill against her opponent, who was good, really, good. In the beginning, she had more losses on her record than wins. But Diana was smart, and had soon picked up her groove, and was now proudly on one of the mid-tiers of the game.

Diana’s current opponent was better than her, she could tell that much. But it was as if this person was not accustomed to this class. Still, her opponent was putting incredible pressure on Diana, but she managed to get a lucky hit and it was soon over as she pressed her advantage, earning the win. It had been such a great battle that Diana couldn’t help the whoop of victory that escaped her lips, as she threw her hands into the air in a small victory dance.

A year ago, she would have rather died than be found doing something like this. Diana was interrupted from her victory high by a request from her opponent to voice chat. Seeing no problem with such a request, she quickly adjusted the microphone on her headset.

“Hello?” asked Diana.

_“That was a great battle, Diana. I knew you would become really good at this game!”_ was the response.

Diana gasped.

This voice…

A year ago, Diana had been on a path of loneliness. No friends or people who wanted to know her because of her own merits, only ever because of her family name. Until she met her very first friend ever. Someone who had not even know of Diana’s family and their influence, and as such, only wanted to talk to Diana to pass the time, and not for personal gain.

“Akko!”

_“Surprised you?”_

“You didn’t tell me you were back from Nationals!”

_ “Well, I wanted to surprise you with a gift. That stone took me a while to find.”_

“But why were you playing that class? That’s not your usual main class or account.”

_“Well, the World Championships will be happening soon, and being able to play a new class will certainly help. As for the account, my main one gets swamped with requests every time I log on.”_

“Well, that’s what you get for being in one of the top-tier teams of the world.”

_ “I have heard that before. Still, you have gotten pretty good! Maybe one day I can take you to my team practices after a date?”_

A year ago, Diana was sure that her life was set in stone. But then, meeting Akko had changed her life completely, and, she could admit, for the better. A year later, and she was happy to say that she had found love in the very first person to have become her friend.

“I would love that.” Said Diana, as she tried to contain her laughter at the thought of telling her family that she wanted to abandon the family business to become a professional videogame player.

“I love you, Akko.”

_“Love you too, Diana!”_


	2. Day 5 - Physical Affection: Model x Boss AU

“That’s a wrap!”

Cheers erupted across the room as the crew congratulated each other on another photoshoot done.

“Miss Kagari, you were spectacular today, as always,” said the main photographer to his top model, who had a smile that could rival the shine of a star.

“Thank you, Brandon! But please, call me Atsuko. We’ve worked together for a year now.”

With a good-natured grin, the young man thanked her once again before beginning to retrieve his equipment.

For her part, Atsuko, or Akko to her more close friends, was still dressed in the brand new two-piece bikini that she had modeled for this photoshoot, so she put on a coat, grabbed a bottle of water from the catering table, and made her way into her personal dressing room for a much-deserved break.

She didn’t expect that someone would be waiting for her at the door of her room.

“Hello, Akko,” said an impeccably dressed, beautiful woman in a smart suit.

Akko’s smile couldn’t have been wider upon seeing this person.

“Ah, Miss Cavendish! I didn’t expect to see you here,” said Akko to the owner of the agency that Akko worked for.

“Well, I decided to check on my most popular model, but please, call me Diana. We have known each other for some time, right?” answered Diana. “Let me open that door for you,” said the woman to the younger girl.

Akko smiled and thanked her boss before entering the room, hearing Diana enter as well before closing the door.

No sooner had the door closed that Diana was all over Akko.

Akko moaned lowly as Diana began planting kisses on her bare neck, while the older woman’s hands undressed Akko from her coat and began roaming every part of the younger girl’s body, bringing her closer to Diana.

“M-miss-Diana, p-please w-wait!” said Akko through pleasured gasps.

Diana paused in her endeavors, but only to admire how gorgeous Akko looked when she was flustered and to whisper something in her ear.

“I have waited for too long now, my love.”

Akko shuddered at those words before she turned around and crashed her lips with Diana’s.


	3. Day 6 - Adulthood: Influencing each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set years after the end of the series. Science Magical baby.

Akko and Diana have been together for more than a decade, and they have influenced each other for the better.

Both witches, now age thirty, are spending a family evening with their two-year-old daughter, Charla. A small bundle of joy with Diana’s hair color and Akko’s eyes and facial features.

As the two of them watched their daughter laugh at the light show that they conjured, both couldn’t help but think about how happy they were to have a daughter of their own, and how life had brought them to this point.

* * *

Charla’s conception had been interesting, to say the least. There was a lot of magic involved, more complex than even Diana’s genius could have fathomed possible, but in the end, both lovers persevered throughout the ordeal and managed to get the pregnancy spell down to a notch.

Now, before casting the spell, Akko and Diana had a lengthy discussion about which one of them would be the one to carry the pregnancy, because a side effect of the spell that would allow two witches to conceive a newborn life was that the witch who carried the pregnancy would instantly become weaker right up until the moment of birth arrived.

Both had been at important points of their lives, with Diana being the head of the Cavendish family and in a beginner’s position at the council, while Akko’s popularity as a performer was at its highest, not to mention that she was also doing some work on the side for Luna Nova as well.

In the end, it was agreed by both witches that if one of them had to put their career, and really, their life, on hold for months, Akko would be the one to do it.

But things don’t always go as planned. Perhaps it was a mistake in the incantation, or perhaps it was fate, because after the spell had been cast, they quickly found out that Diana was the one who had gotten pregnant.

One moment, Diana had been ready to help Akko with the effects of the spell, but she had been the one that nearly fell over when her own knees suddenly couldn’t support her, only saved from a bad fall thanks to Akko’s swift action in steadying her wife.

They had looked into each other’s eyes with fear. Plans had already been set for the allotted months of the pregnancy that Akko was supposed to carry, and this had just thrown a gigantic meteor into those plans.

There was a small moment, in which despair nearly overwhelmed the couple.

That is, until Akko stepped up to the challenge and found within herself the resolution and strength necessary to face the coming months.

Even as Akko was helping Diana into the nearest sofa, she asked Diana to teach her how to fully take care of the Cavendish business and the work being done for the council. She had already had some idea on the inner workings of her wife’s work, knowledge born from more than a decade spent together, from night talks in the privacy of their room, but this situation required a full hand.

Diana complied, spending a week bedridden, but with Akko at her side taking all kinds of notes while catering to the needs of Diana.

And so, it was, that all matter of business pertaining to the Cavendish family fell onto Akko’s lap.

Akko knew right away, that a sacrifice would have to be made.

The Cavendish family business, the council, Akko’s performance shows, her work for Luna Nova, and taking care of Diana. These were the responsibilities and duties that Akko had to perform and one was not as important as the others.

The performance shows would need to stop. Akko had already spoken with her manager about stopping the shows when Akko was the one supposed to carry the pregnancy. For her part, Akko’s manager was understanding of her sudden situation but had still warned Akko, though not unkindly, that stopping the shows so sudden, and with Akko more popular than ever, could have consequences.

Akko told the manager that the risk was worth it. The shows had just not been important enough for Akko to focus on at that moment.

And then, Akko Kagari, one of the nine new witches, savior of magic, was thrown into her biggest challenge yet.

She’d nearly been overwhelmed. Honestly, she would have been surprised if things could have been so easy. But seeing the weakened state of Diana, how her wife was put into such a state to bring forth their shared dream of a family, made her carry on through countless sleepless nights.

Akko would forever be grateful to their friends, who had, of course, wasted no time in coming to the aid of both Akko and Diana.

Hannah and Barbara helped tend to Diana as much as their own responsibilities allowed them when Akko could not escape the paperwork, and it was a testament to how much they had all changed when they also offered to help Akko with some of the more aristocratic sides of the Cavendish business.

Andrew, Amanda, Jasminka and Constanze were also there during those months. Andrew helped Akko with filling finances, and Amanda helped with anything that she could whenever she and Hannah weren’t flirting with each other, while Jasminka cooked big meals for everyone. Constanze, for her part, gifted them with various creations that would make their lives easier. From a custom-made bed for Diana with life support, to a special chair made so that Akko’s back and arms wouldn’t hurt from sleepless nights spent filling paperwork.

Sucy and Lotte helped Akko with her side job at Luna Nova, seeing as the two were now brand-new teachers there, and could communicate with Holbrooke so that Akko did not have to make the trip to Luna Nova in order to drop off a report.

To Akko’s embarrassment and surprise, Sucy and Lotte teased her about how Holbrooke and even Finellan asked them both to tell Akko that if she needed anything, there were a lot of people and magical beings at Luna Nova who would be more than willing to help.

Ursula had also been there for Akko, helping her with a complex spell that was proving too much for Akko, who had been tired beyond belief at the time. And in between conversations and reminiscing about the past, Akko had asked Ursula to be the godmother of her future child, something that Ursula accepted with tears of joy and a near back-breaking hug. Andrew and Amanda bickered with each other and after a while, both appointed themselves as the godfather of Akko and Diana’s child, something that Akko was still not sure how it would work out.

However, even with all the help that she was getting, Akko had still been pouring countless hours into her work.

More than a decade ago, the Atsuko Kagari who had just entered Luna Nova would have quit such a regime within the first hour. Twenty-eight-year-old Akko was five months into the grueling pace when she subconsciously began channeling her wife.

She started thinking of how Diana would deal with a certain situation, of how her wife would respond to people that thought too highly of themselves. What Diana, the love of her life, would and would not do.

And it was at that moment that something began to change within Akko. The bubbly and fierce witch that she had been during her teenage and young adult years was still there in her soul, but it was more tempered, more controlled. And the new part of her, who had more responsibilities than Akko ever thought possible was side by side with her more outgoing and brash personality. Two sides of an image that completed a picture.

During a small break for coffee, Akko understood something about this change within herself.

This change was made possible thanks to Diana’s influence. Her herculean patience when dealing with Akko, as well as her love. Her knowledge and determination to brave every obstacle that life threw at her.

Diana Cavendish had influenced and changed Atsuko Kagari. And it had been a good change.

Akko still had paperwork left to fill that night but took it to her and Diana’s room, while also ordering from their favorite takeout place for an impromptu movie night with her wife.

* * *

More than a decade ago, Diana could not have imagined that she would be in this situation.

Namely, having fun watching bad TV comedies. Oh, they were bad, but a good sort of bad, if that made any sense.

As she laughed softly at a particularly funny standup comedy, she allowed her mind to reminiscence of the dark years after her mother’s death, comparing herself then and now.

Diana changed after her mother’s death, of course. And not for the better.

She became cold towards anything that she deemed unfitting. Towards anything that didn’t involve presenting herself to the world as the heir to the Cavendish family.

Back then, sometime before entering Luna Nova, she’d thought about what the future would have for her. At that time Diana could not see herself as anything less than the best witch possible, as the head of the Cavendish family.

She could, however, see herself in a loveless marriage. Betrothed to some aristocrat as a means to further the influence of their respective families.

However, she had decided even back then, that any child of hers would know nothing but love from Diana, even if she herself would never know that feeling.

At her darkest, Diana Cavendish had not believed in true love and happiness. Of enjoying what life had to offer.

And then, Akko entered her life, and nothing was the same.

Life with Akko was liberating. An adventure, really. Diana could not believe just how much everything had changed for the two.

From how she and Akko could not stand each other at the beginning, to now, happily married and expecting a child of their own.

Diana did not even let her current situation, bedridden and without the strength for even the most basic of spells, affect her, as she lovingly caressed her swollen stomach.

Oh, it had been difficult at first. Of that, there’s no doubt.

Diana was a creature of habit. Even with the hurricane that Akko was in her life, she’d had her daily routine of dealing with all matters pertaining to her family and the magical world.

Suddenly becoming unable to perform her duties had left her feeling anxious and a small part of her, the cold Diana Cavendish, had thought that this situation would become the end of everything she had ever worked for.

She’d been foolish to forget and underestimate just how much Akko was willing to do when faced with a seemingly impossible challenge.

Akko had wasted no time in asking Diana how to take care of all her duties.

Diana will never admit this to Akko or anyone, but the cold part of herself that still resided within Diana, had not believed that Akko could succeed in this endeavor.

But Diana looked at those determined eyes of Akko that she loved to gaze into so much, and she had quickly squished any doubt from her mind, never to creep into her heart anymore.

Akko was stubborn, in good and bad ways. She would have never gotten this far without being able to persevere when the odds were stacked against her.

Diana’s wife took all responsibilities and shouldered the burden. It was difficult at first, of course, Diana had expected this. But Akko had honestly surpassed everything that Diana had thought possible. Again. Still amazing Diana after all these years.

At seven months pregnant, and with the birth of their child looming ever closer, Diana honestly wishes that she could tell her younger, colder self that yes, true love and happiness could be experienced if you encountered a person that would love everything good and bad about you. That would never let you be sad or have an uneventful moment.

It was while watching a new episode of her favorite police drama, that Diana Cavendish, age 28, became aware of something.

There was no cold part within her anymore. The dark days of Diana Cavendish were long over, replaced with bright, joyful days with Akko, who had influenced Diana so that she could enjoy the small and absurd aspects of life.

Atsuko Kagari had changed Diana Cavendish.

And Diana knew, in her heart and soul, that she would never come to regret it.

* * *

Finally, on the final day of the ninth month of pregnancy, Diana’s strength started to return to her, signaling that the birth of their child had arrived. Akko had been beside Diana in record time to take her wife to the hospital, focused in a way that no one who knew her during her teenage years would have thought possible, quickly but carefully scooping up Diana before departing to the nearest hospital.

On August 31th of the year 20XX, Charla Kagari-Cavendish was born.

And now, more than 2 years after the arrival of their most precious treasure, the Cavendish-Kagari family was complete.

* * *

Akko eventually made the decision to not return to the show biz. There were some tears from her fans and form herself as well, but in the end, she’d had a good run.

Although she did perform one final time, a majestic event that broke records in sales and online-viewership, with Diana, Charla, and their closest friends in the front row.

Instead, she became a full-time teacher at Luna Nova, while also helping Diana run the family business, so that her wife would never be too tired from work to enjoy their life together.

Diana for her part, went back to her duties with lighter shoulders and a new viewpoint of life that allowed her to break new ground in the magical world.

* * *

A cry of happiness returned them both into the present, as they watched Charla go near one of Diana’s dancing lights, a bit closer than perhaps was advisable to be safe.

Akko quickly scooped Charla away, her daughter giving her a pout and a puppy-eyed look that Akko knew would become dangerous for herself and Diana, while her wife hastily banished the lights.

Turning to each other, words escaped from their mouths without fully processing them

“Diana, please be more careful!”

“Sorry, Akko!”

Both witches took a moment to comprehend what the other had said before looking each other in the eye and bursting out laughing at the look on each of their faces.

Charla soon joined in the laughing and sounds of joy and happiness could be heard from outside the room for hours.


	4. Day 7 - Free Day: No words needed

For Atsuko Kagari and Diana Cavendish, there are times when words are not necessary between them.

When the two greet each other in the morning with a simple, silent smile.

When one of them needs the silent comfort of the other after a bad day.

When the night sky is beautiful, filled with bright stars, and the two of them admire the beautiful spectacle in silent companionship.

When their hands touch, and the silence between them feels right.

When they look at each other in the eye during a quiet evening and find nothing but adoration in their gazes.

For Atsuko Kagari and Diana Cavendish, words are not necessary, because they’ve already said the most important words possible to each other a long time ago.

_“I love you.”_


End file.
